Banished
Synopsis Murder, Mayhem And Some Shocking Revelations ''' Mary find out the truth from Greer about rumors going around court, forcing Mary to do something she never thought possible. Francis finds himself in a growing rivalry with Condè for Mary. Bash's mother Diane de Poitiers returns, igniting a long overdue confrontation with Catherine, while Claude is determined to find out the truth about who really killed the twins. Quotes '''Lady Kenna: Who will be bowing to me, by the way?! Diane de Poitiers: If Claude's looks could kill, I do believe you'd be bathing in your own blood. Queen Mary: Ah, embezzlement. Excellent choice! Louis Condé: And one of us utterly failed to protect her, just when she needed it most. King Francis: I warn you cousin. Your words are unwise! Queen Catherine: Why are you helping me? Sebastian: That’s a very good question. King Francis: Doubts like these start wars. You put your country at risk, as well as your life. Queen Mary: Oh is that caring. It sounds like a man trying to tighten his grip on a woman. You’ll understand if I don’t stay to hear more. King Henry: I have always loved you. And the chidden! Queen Catherine: When it was convenient. When it didn’t keep you from your indulgences that you craved! Queen Catherine: I let you back in my bed again, & again because I loved you. I taught you that it was ok! Queen Catherine: I don’t want you back! Queen Catherine: Return to your hell, & leave me to mine. Sebastian: I can’t bare to look at you, much less hanging from a rope! Lady Lola: I don’t care if your heart leads you my way or not, but I won’t have it lead you to Mary. Lady Kenna: Is that what you want to hear? Is that what I should have said when we married? That, yes, I loved him; before he went mad. Sebastian: You never told me that. Lady Kenna: Why would I? You asked me to give us a chance, so I did. Bash, you have no idea what it's like to be a girl in this world. Owning nothing, having no power, except the effect that you have on men. The King noticed me and for the first time I mattered. What was I supposed to do? Throw it away? Did you throw away Mary's love when you had it?... Besides, why are we even fighting about this?... Everybody makes mistakes. It's in the past! Sebastian: Some things can't stay in the past. Some things are too unforgivable. When a person is willing to sacrifice lives for their own petty interests, that is one of those things. (Knock on the door) Queen Mary: One more moment! Greer: One more moment is that all we have?! King Francis: I don’t want you to feel so alone. Queen Mary: But I am alone. We both. King Francis: We don’t have to be. Queen Catherine: It never occurred to me that a mother would do this to another mother’s child. Queen Catherine: This is for killing my babies! This is for taking my husband, tearing my family apart and this is for turning my daughter against me! Diane de Poitiers: I did it for Henry! All of it! Queen Catherine: How perfect! He did it all for Henry too! Notes * Lord Castleroy is mentioned, but does not appear. * There was no opening theme song. * The episode title Banished refers to Queen Catherine banishing her dead husband King Henry away. Sebastian banishes his mother, Diane de Poitiers from court and Greer was banished from court. * Diane de Poitiers has not appeared on screen since she ran away from French Court over a year ago. Fated * Mary offered to give some of her lands away. * Stéphane Narcisse is confirmed as no longer a Lord. * Sebastian turned down the tittle of ‘Duke’ in favour of a lower position of ‘Baron’ to stay closer to Francis. * The identity of who murdered Henriette and Emone is revealed. * Lola agreed to an engagement with Louis Condé upon the request of Mary, while Condé has not agreed, but is open to the idea. Condé and Lola * With the death of Diane de Poitiers, Bash has become an orphan. * Mary’s dog Stirling made his first appearance since the Pilot. Death Toll Death Count Kill Count * Nanny (Pending) * Diane de Poitiers Trivia * The episode synopsis was released on January 15, 2015. * This marks Anna Walton's first appearance in Season Two. Gallery Banished - Promotional Images 4.jpg Banished - Promotional Images 3.jpg Banished - Promotional Images 1.jpg Banished - Promotional Images 2.jpg Banished - Promotional Images 6.jpg Banished - Promotional Images 5.jpg Banished - Promotional Images 7.jpg Banished - Promotional Images 8.jpg Banished - Promotional Images 9.jpg Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Toby Regbo | colspan="2" | King Francis |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Lady Greer |- | Caitlin Stasey | colspan="2" | Lady Kenna |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- | Jonathan Keltz | colspan="2" | Leith Bayard |- | Sean Teale | colspan="2" | Louis Condé |- | Craig Parker | colspan="2" | Stéphane Narcisse |- | Rose Williams | colspan="2" | Princess Claude |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Alan van Sprang | colspan="2" | King Henry |- | Anna Walton | colspan="2" | Diane de Poitiers |- | Rachel Wilson | colspan="2" | Lady Yvonne |- | Andrew Musselman | colspan="2" | Unknown |- ! colspan="3" | Cameo |- | Adrian Griffin | colspan="2" | Head of Castle Guards |- | Madison Oldroyd | colspan="2" | Emone |- | Ava Preston | colspan="2" | Henriette |- | Sebastin Reaume | colspan="2" | Castle Guards |- | Carson Reaume | colspan="2" | Young Bash |- | Joel Rinzler | colspan="2" | Courtier |- Videos References }} Category:Season 2 Category:Episode